1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a game controller, and more particular to a hand held controller which has pressuring pedal control for controllably adjusting a speed by player's finger in responsive to a pressure pressed on the pressuring pedal control.
2. Description of Related Arts
Game consoles are one of the main entertainment devices in the daily life. The home game entertainment generally comprises an external game console connecting to an external display screen, such as TV, and a game controller wirelessly or by wired connecting to the game console to control and communicate with the game console. Therefore, the player is able to play the game displayed on the external display and to control the game via the game controller.
Remarkable advances have been made in game consoles, such as Nintendo Wii™ or Xbox360™, to give relatively more realistic feelings for the true enthusiasts of video games and/or give a better control thereof. In order to enhance the reality or improved controlling of a game subject, for instances: a combat or a racing game, to make the user more into the game, a video game for the game consoles has not only improved the game graphic quality, such as 3-D effect, but also improved a shape or function of the game controller to incorporate with the game controller of the game console, so as to increase the reality of the video game.
Still some other game controllers comprise two controlling parts to simulate the movement of the video game. For example, the controller for car racing video game has a wheel body having a shaped and size similar to the real car wheel by wire or wirelessly connected to the host of the game console, and a set of pedals electrically connected to the wheel body and the game console, in such a manner that the wheel body and the set of pedals can simulate the movement of driving car by holding the wheel body to make turns and control the speed via the pedals. However, the type of controller is bulky and can only match with limited video game for controlling the specific video game.
Therefore, there are many hand held type game controllers are trying to combine many functions together in one single controller device. Take a car racing game for example. In order to increase the reality of the video game, lot of existing game controllers has a function of vibration, so that when the user triggers a movement, such as driving or hitting, the game controller is vibrating to increase the reality of the game subject.
In this instance, the hand held game controller normally has at least two directional buttons for controlling the direction of the virtual car of the video car racing game, and a button for being pushed to accelerate the speed of the virtual car and released to stop accelerating the speed.
However, the conventional directional left and right buttons are unable to smoothly simulate the turning of the virtual car. The speed control of the racing game can only be accelerated or decelerated via the two controlling method of pushing to increase the speed and releasing the accelerating buttons of game controller to slow down the virtual car, so that the player is unable to adjustably control the speed of the racing game. In other words, the accelerating buttons are unable to maintain a desired speed as the wish of the video game player. In general, the controlling buttons of conventional hand held type game controller can only be controlled in an on-and-off manner, so that the player is unable to adjustably control the desired speed of the playable characters or objects.
In the car racing video game, the existing hand held type game controller is also failed to provide controlling method for simulating the real brake pedal and accelerator pedal to gradually increase or decrease the speed of the virtual car as the real car operation by pressing a variety of pressing force on the controlling buttons.